Demon
by Saku cherry blossom
Summary: Sakura is a demon who wants to be human. In the end, she was sent to Earth to finish her mission, but happens when she falls in love with a human?


**Hello as you know I'm Saku cherry Blossom my**** sis****is Tokio Hotel Ninja Angie I know that is weird but is true *crying*. So I would talk about me my family is original from Cuba and ooohh I forgot I have a second head (flash back about shake it up)XD!. This story was made by my bbf. Her name is Angie but she don't likes manga so I stole her notebook muhahahahahahah(insert scary song) byee I hope you liked it!**

**Demon**

**Chapter1**

**It was midnight, a dark night when I woke up from hell and feeling miserable. Running fast while waiting for my wings to grow so I would fly and catch a soul from innocent people.**

**Many innocent people have begged me to not take their soul I don't give mercy. After I take a soul, I fly away and take another one until five in the morning so I would go to hell and give the soul, to the devil. When I travel to hell, there's a gate, many rocks, fire, black birds and dead people screaming and finding a way to escape from hell, which they can't. I entered the biggest place in hell, the Palace of the Devil. So the Devil was there, sitting on his throne waiting for me to give him the souls.**

**-"So, you're back". he says looking at me and expenthing me to say something. "Tell me, Sakura, how many souls did you get this night?"**

**-****"16". I said nervously. He started to get angry when he heard what I had said.**

**-**** "16!" The Devil was angrier. But then he said "Maybe you should get more souls the next time. I'm extremely disappointed in you".**

**-" I will catch more souls, master" I said when I was leaving hell.**

**While I was flying to get to the Earth, I was angrier than Satan because I didn't wanted to catch any soul anymore. I just wanted to be a human. Can you imagen a 17-year old immortal demon who always obey her master, the Devil? Sakura arrived to Earth and flew to the cemetery. It was a day when the sky was blue and birds were flying up in the sky. My wings were gone. I started walking around the cemetery and sited on a tomb wondering what is like to be a human. I was born in the 18****th**** century, I killed myself I turned 17, I went to hell and met the Devil. The only thing I ever wished for was to turn inyo an immortal demon with wings and I got that wish from Satan but with me condition: to fly at night and get the soul from the mortal. I didn't wanted to but I had to.**

**A moment later, I saw a couple walking in front of the cemetery, holding hands, talking, and laugthing. I realized that it was one of the stuff that the humans usually do: be in relationship. When I read her lips, they were saying" I love you, Sasuke" to her boyfriend. And he said" I love you too". Then they kissed I felt weird seeing them kissing because I didn't really believe in love. Then I left the cemetery so I would go to another place.**

**Back in hell, Satan was mad because he was looking for me and he couldn't find me. One of his slaves came to him and said. "Master,**** we still haven't found her".**

**-"Then, where the hell is she!" he yelled while he was punching the wall.**

**-"Well, um, I don't knew" the slave said nervously. After he said that, the Devil stared at him thinking of something. Then he finally said "You're going to Earth and look for her, Naruto" **

**-"I'm sorry, I-I'm going where?" He was shocked. Naruto didn't wanted to go there. He didn't like it there.**

**-"I said…YOU'RE going to EARTH!" Satan. Said angrily because he knew that Naruto didn't wanted to go the Earth, but he had to." I almost forgot, you cant go there looking like this. We need to get you a human costume".**

**-"But, how I going to find her?" He asked curiously.**

**-"Her wings can tell us where she is. But you must get her at night." Her wings disappear at day". The Devil said. He knew this was going to be a great plan.**

**While later, there was a boy with blond hair, blue eyes walking in the middle of the road. It was Naruto. He was in Tokyo, Japan looking for Sakura. Naruto knew she was close. It was going to be easy to find her, he though. There were no cars, so he kept walking in the middle of the street.**

**I was in a lonely park, no one was there just me in a place where there's no birds flying in the sky. Just the trees being blowed by the wind, the beautiful river, and me. **

**I sat in front of the river, looking at my reflection. I'm still imaginating myself as a human. I was thinking about the couple that was walking in front the cemetery, mostly about the guy named Sasuke. I'm not in love with him, in fact, I can't fall in love with a human or with angel, but I felt something special about him. There was a rock next to me, so I picked it up and cut myself. I didn't bleed, but I did suffered. Then, I notice something weird, the cut that I made had disappeared. Liked an hour later, I stand up and left.**

**Ok I know that was emocianal but my friend suffer so much and write this story.**

**Leave GOOD COMMENTS!**

**Love.**

**Lili Pop **


End file.
